


through the galaxy

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Star Wars Rare Pairs: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Intergalactic "letters" exchanged between Leia and Amilyn during three snapshots of time.





	through the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/gifts).



**Early Days**

—>Leia to Amilyn—>

Amilyn picked up the square package, a box which had been delivered from Princess Leia Organa. They hadn’t seen each other much since they left the Apprentice Legislature. Amilyn was pretty sure she hadn’t made a favorable impression. Even though Amilyn helped get her down a mountain in Alderaan the first day they met, she always felt like an outsider to the group. Leia was always polite, but not exactly warm. In time, she hoped that would change.

When she opened the box there was a holocamera with a handwritten note: “Power: ON, then press Play” 

_Amilyn,_

_If you're viewing this message, the holocamera I sent must have arrived. How have you been?_

_I do hope you’ll keep in touch. It’s been an experience getting to know you. I hope our paths cross again soon._

The transparent image of Leia’s body sucked back into the holocamera just as quickly as she had appeared. An experience—huh. Amilyn had been described in a lot of ways (usually less colorfully to her face), but this was new, even for her.

She put the holocamera back in its box and stuck the whole parcel under her bed. Maybe she could get a better read on Leia when she rewatched her message tomorrow. 

<—Amilyn to Leia<—

Amilyn let Leia’s message sit with her for a few days before she knew what she wanted to say. That, and she didn’t want Leia to think she was over eager, though it really was all she could think about.

_Princess Leia - Hi!_

_How nice of you to send me this holocamera. In the end, you aren’t as difficult to get along with as I initially feared. I do hope you’ll message me again. Gatalenta has proved terribly uneventful since my return._

Amilyn reread over the printed insert that was included with the holocamera, on how, and where, to send a return message. Once she was reasonably confident she had it clear, she took a deep breath and typed in the sequence to transmit her holovid. Now, she hoped her brain would start thinking of something other than how good Leia Organa looked in white dresses. She wasn’t going to hold out hope, Leia had immediately caught her eye - shorter than herself, but full of soft edges and perfect braids. Her physical features had sparked her interest, but Leia’s determined spirit and quick wit had captured and held her attention.  


  
**Middle Years**

—>Leia to Amilyn—>

She and Amilyn had been corresponding by holovideo on and off for years. It gave her a sense of normalcy, having someone she could connect with, talk to. This video would be unlike any that had some before. Leia, being the highly ranking official she was, had learned how to send and encrypt messages for political reasons. Currently she was ensuring the hologram she was about to record would be encrypted for more salacious reasons. 

There had been a recent upswing in intercepted messages. Leia wanted to be sure this hologram was for Amilyn’s eyes only. 

Leia double checked that her braids were in place, lips lightly glossed, and pressed record.

_Amilyn_

Leia pushes the button to end the recording. How does one say what needs to be said? She wonders, but can only forge ahead, unsure, but wanting to try.

_Amilyn, I need you to know it wasn’t just great sex. I mean, it was **great** sex, transformative even. But…_

Leia looks away from the holocamera. She takes a deep breath and then looks straight ahead again as if Amilyn was across from her instead of a whirring machine. 

_You know the lives we lead. I can’t - we can’t commit to anything regular, or exclusive. I just. I just want you to know you mean something to me, and whatever shape that puts our relationship, I’ll always be here if you need me, mind and body._

Leia laughs at her own nervous joke and decides to really go for it.

_Oh, and that thing you did with your tongue, please tell me you’ll do it again? I’m wet just thinking about it._

Leia winks into the holocam and then ends the recording. After encrypting it, she sends it to Amilyn before she can change her mind.

<—Amilyn to Leia<—

Amilyn shouldn’t have been surprised to see Leia’s message alert on her pilot’s console on the bridge, of course she wasn’t going to let it lay. Amilyn knew Leia’s life was complicated, on so many fronts, and she didn’t want to add to the burden. Amilyn was so pleased she and Leia had finally managed to carry their intellectual and emotional connection over to the bedroom, she didn’t dare hope for more than one night. 

They had run into each other on Coruscant on one of Amilyn’s rare return visits from her work on a system in the outer rim. Dinner turned into drinks at a Leia’s quarters. Drinks turned into confessions and comforting embraces, which led to Amilyn pulling Leia in for a languid kiss. Slow at first, giving Leia an out, but Leia’s tongue found hers and their kisses became hungry and urgent.

Amilyn savored the feel of Leia’s tightly wrapped braids under her hands, the look of Leia’s lips red and swollen from their battle for dominance. She reluctantly separated from Leia and looked into her eyes. Amilyn asked if Leia was sure, and Leia took her hand and led her to the bedroom in response. They spent the next few hours exploring the contours of each other’s bodies, the way slick folds tasted and smelled. Amilyn was sure that would be her only opportunity to make Leia scream in pleasure so she decided to unravel her to orgasm, slowly put her back together, and do it all over again three more times. Amilyn had left Leia sated and sleeping before daybreak. 

The message was encrypted so she returned to her quarters and retrieved her holocamera from her personal trunk. She had programmed both of their holocams to a specific decryption sequence. Given her quiet, no-strings departure, not only did Leia’s message come as a surprise, but that she opened the door for a repeat performance, caught Amilyn unprepared. Emotions she had told herself she couldn’t have came rushing to the surface: lust, curiosity, need, admiration, respect - love. Leia was someone she could no longer deny occupied a big place in her heart. 

Seeing Leia slightly unsettled, she decided to record and send a return message and hedge off any unnecessary stress. 

_Dearest Leia,_

_I cherish you, and our relationship. Knowing I have someone I can trust, and who trusts me in return, it’s priceless. Knowing the darkest corners of someone, their deepest fears, hardest losses, and still sticking by their side, that’s true loyalty. That we have also now bared our bodies to each other, opened them for worship and a bit of delicious torture, it couldn’t make me happier._

Amilyn rubbed the back of her neck with her open palm, she smiled as her eyes well up with tears. She let a few drops fall and then wiped them away. 

_Leia, my darling Leia._

_My only request is that we move forward, hearts and minds blown wide open. I’ll always come when you call._

_Stay safe and May the Force be with you, always._

Amilyn saved and encrypted her recording. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She checked her appearance in the mirror, purple hair falling in perfect waves around her face. Amilyn thought to herself, Oh, Leia Organa, if you knew what you do to me. No one had cracked her hard shell like Leia had. From the beginning, she could always disarm Amilyn, and some things never changed.  


  
**Later Years**

<—Amilyn to Leia<—

Amilyn was relaxing in her quarters aboard The Ninka when she decided to fire up her holocamera. She had a lot of options when it came to recording holovids, but she was sentimental about this older model Leia had given her so long ago. She tussled her powder blue locks, making sure she looked as good as possible, thinking for a moment she should have dyed the tips orange for good memories sake. Amilyn hoped her friendly face would brighten Leia’s day, and provide some lightness during this difficult time. 

The holocamera flickered slightly and Amilyn thought, well, now is as good a time as any. She recalled a time from their younger years when they were both back on Coruscant. She and Leia had watched the lights of the city pass them by, talking late into the night about nothing and everything; once the memory pulled her face into a smile she pressed the record button. 

_Hey General,_

_It’s been far too long. How are you holding up? I know circumstances are pretty dire at the moment and I just wanted you to know I believe in you, always have. Stay sharp and be sure to get some rest._

Tilting her head and pressing her hands together, she signed off with her standard closing remark: _May the Force be with you, always._

Amilyn blew a kiss into the holocam and ended the recording. 

She and Leia had maintained their own private comm line since they were in their 20s. Amilyn had hijacked one, from a now long deceased, spy in the early days of the rebellion. They used it sparingly, but it was a great comfort to know she could almost always reach Leia directly.

—>Leia to Amilyn—>

When Leia returned to her quarters on The Raddus, she settled into her arm chair with a cup of tea. She had planned to check the schematics again on her datapad when she noticed Amilyn’s private comm line was flashing, alerting her to a new message. Her heart jolted to life, immediately thinking the message contained bad news. 

She retrieved her holocamera, the mechanism she has become accustomed to over the years, for sending and receiving messages with Amilyn. Despite the tightness forming in her stomach she pressed play anyway, desperate to see Amilyn’s face. 

When the Hologram opened and Amilyn’s face sprung to life Leia can’t help but tear up. Amilyn was smiling, which means there is no bad news. Despite the short and sweet message, tears fell freely from Leia’s eyes. She rarely allowed herself this release, but it had been so long since she had the comfort of Amilyn in her bed and by her side. After she's given herself time to mourn for all she has lost, and reflect on all she still had in her life, Leia decided to send Amilyn a message back. She doesn’t bother to primp before pressing record. 

_Dearest Holdo,_

_It’s so good to hear your voice, and see your face. How I’ve missed you. I do hope you will be joining the main fleet soon._

Leia took a sip of tea and looked back into the camera. She smiled affectionately and continued.

_I love the blue, it suits you. Stay safe, I need you._

_Keep up the fight._

Leia ended the recording. She settled back into her chair, sipped her tea, and pressed the transmit button.


End file.
